<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brightest Star by ScarletteStar1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549733">Brightest Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1'>ScarletteStar1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sister Janet and Sister Grace. . . Stories of Convent Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Erotica, Only One Bed, Oral, Romance, Smut, Soft sex, bed sharing, nuns in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When forced to share a bed, their bodies remember things. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sister Janet and Sister Grace. . . Stories of Convent Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brightest Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to my human snack, my doll, my precious, my sweet, my baby. . . thank you for always inspiring and supporting me, for giving me unconditional love and for making me feel beautiful and special everyday. You have no idea how amazing you truly are. I love you so so so much. . .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when the lecture ended. Both Sisters Janet and Grace had found educational sustenance in the religious presentation, but they were fatigued and eager to find the cots allocated for them at the local convent.</p><p>The surprise on Sister Janet’s face was much closer to shock when she learned the convent had suffered a sudden influx of about 25 parishioners from a neighboring village where there had been a fire. None besides Sister Grace could have interpreted the mix of panic and irritation just below the surface of her typically placid expression. But she was certainly perturbed, and a perturbed Janet, albeit a rare animal, always unsettled Sister Grace.</p><p>“They simply cannot accommodate you, I’m afraid,” said the man who’d been sent to alert them of the disaster. “But as luck would have it, the hotel in town has a vacancy and it’s all yours, free of charge.”</p><p>“We couldn’t possibly impose,” Sister Janet attempted to demure and suggested perhaps it was even possible she and Sister Grace could assist with the fire victims at the convent. Sister Grace observed Janet glance anxiously at her watch, knowing before she’d even looked it was too late to catch a train back from the seaside town to which they’d traveled together for the retreat.</p><p>“Nah,” the man said. “It’s no imposition. In fact, they won’t take no for an answer. As it so happens, Sister, you nursed the hotel owner’s husband in the war and they are eager to repay your kindness. When they heard you was in town, they organized their best room, ” He twisted his cap in his hands and his face made a worried expression. “Only thing is, there’s only one room left, so the two of you’ll have to bunk together?”</p><p>“We are most grateful for such generosity,” Sister Janet said, but the younger of the pair read the stiffness in her smile and felt a chill in her silence all the way to the hotel. She didn’t dare mention how long it had been since she and the older nun had shared a bed, nor under what circumstances, but she was certain the memory burned just as bright in Sister Janet’s brain and was the reason for the brisk attitude. </p><p>In their room, Sister Grace attempted to ignore her mentor's sullen quiet. The young woman thrilled at the luxurious soaps and creams laid out for them in a little basket. “In a private bath no less!” She exclaimed as she examined bottles of fine shampoo and fluffy towels.</p><p>“Must I remind you of our vows of poverty?” Sister Janet scowled as they set their cases at the end of the only bed in the room. It was a large bed, done up in lacy sheets and thick blankets, but the only one, none the less.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sister Janet. I’ve never stayed in a hotel before. And it’s so lovely, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Indeed, although our minds should be with our brethren who are not so fortunate and find themselves on the streets this cold evening.”</p><p>“Oh, please don’t be cross. We’ve never chanced upon such a treat, and likely never will again. Aren't we taught that there is vanity in excessive and self imposed suffering, and it would be rather rude <em>not</em> to appreciate such kind generosity.” Sister Grace wrung her fingers as she plead her case. Sister Janet merely nodded acquiescence. A moment later, they both jumped when startled by a knock on their door. Sister Grace attempted to swallow her glee when a porter wheeled in a cart of food for them, specially selected by the proprietors of the establishment. She squealed as she lifted silver lids off trays of meats and plates of veg, and finally discovered slices of mountainous chocolate meringue cake. “Ohhhh,” she sighed and clasped her hands together. “May we? Might we, please? It would be such a sin to be wasteful!”</p><p>“Of course, my dear,” Janet said. Grace sighed with relief when Janet softened her tone and expression and joined her with a little smile of her own.</p><p>They indulged in supper and took turns employing the tub. There was no shortage of hot water and both women were able to soak their bodies and wash their hair with ease they rarely knew at their home convent. From the bath, they emerged scented with rose and lavender. “Did you see there is a lovely cream for your hands,” Sister Grace suggested as she held a little pot of lotion out to Sister Janet.</p><p>“I’m afraid we’ll return tomorrow heavily perfumed and what will the others think,” Sister Janet chuckled, but she took the lotion and rubbed some into her hands until they were silky. It made Sister Grace smile to watch the typically austere nun indulge in a small pleasure. Sister Janet caught her watching and Sister Grace returned her attentions to towel drying her hair. The older woman had already changed into her simple night gown while the younger splashed and sang in the tub. She’d tucked all her hair away, and affixed her white cap snugly on her head, but Sister Grace’s hair was thicker and took longer to dry.</p><p>“Will you think me terrible if I don’t wear my cap to bed?” Sister Grace asked as she folded her glasses and placed them on the bedside table.</p><p>“Not at all. I wouldn’t want you to catch a chill if your lovely hair was caught too close and damp against your scalp.”</p><p>Each woman knelt on either side of the bed and said prayers, as they were accustomed each night. They settled into the bed, extinguished the lights. At first they laid themselves stiff as planks, facing opposite directions, on the farthest sides of the mattress, so no part of their bodies touched. For some time, it seemed they might fall asleep like this. Sister Grace listened to the cadence of Sister Janet’s breath and knew she was still awake. She thought of a hundred different things she could try to say, but ultimately curled toward her without saying a word. She pressed her face into the warm nape of Sister Janet’s neck and nuzzled it with a kiss.</p><p>“Even with the perfumed shampoo you still smell like you.” She inhaled deeply. “Cinnamon, a twist of black pepper, and fresh grated nutmeg. After all these years, it’s still my favorite smell in the whole world.” Her hand found its way over the crisp, white, night-gowned crest of Janet’s hip. Grace caressed Janet’s soft, supple belly as she curled closely into her. “And even after all this time, you feel as familiar as my own self. I’d know you in the darkest night, purely with the tips of my fingers, and my nose,” her breath blessed the older woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“I thought we were no longer doing this,” Janet whispered into the dark. “We had said. . .”</p><p>“<em>Isobel</em>.”</p><p>“Ohhh.”</p><p>“Tell me to stop then.”</p><p>“Oh,<em> Catie</em>, you know I can’t." Isobel moaned softly. “And you know I don’t want to say no. I don’t know how.”</p><p>“Don’t let me tempt you then,” Cate panted with little nips against her neck. “Push me away because you know I don’t know how to stop.”</p><p>“My Darling,” Isobel exhaled and swirled in the silky bedsheets until they were face to face with little smiles as if seeing one another for the first time all day. Cate greedily collected her lips in a kiss. Feeling no resistance from Isobel, Cate slipped her tongue out and lapped the full lips offered to her. She felt Isobel tremble in her arms as the kiss deepened, became sloppier and more needful with every passing second. Isobel clutched Cate’s face and neck, pulling her closer, stroking through her hair. Cate, ever so gently tugged the white cap from Isobel’s head and tossed it in the general direction of a bedside table. Isobel made a nervous noise, but Cate hushed her with a kiss and gave her scalp an indulgent massage with ardent fingertips.</p><p>“Is this okay,” Cate asked, but was already rucking up Isobel’s nightgown, seeking the downy flesh beneath. It happened quick and then slow, the discovery of skin and the silky stroking of it after. Cate nibble Isobel’s lips as she breached the elastic barrier of her drawers and thrust her fingers into the thatch of curls below. “I want you, I want you, I want you!<em> Iwantyouiwantyou.</em> . .” Cate slurred.</p><p>“Oh my beautiful Girl, you have me,” Isobel replied, already reaching to cup Cate’s small breasts. With a lusty giggle, Cate sat and stripped her gown completely from her slender body. In the dark room, Isobel glimpsed her lithe silhouette and her mouth instantly found its way to Cate’s pearly nipple. Cate shuddered and arched into Isobel’s mouth and she practically tore at the nightdress of the older woman. Years of ingrained modesty prohibited Isobel from baring her body freely, and she pushed Cate’s hand away.</p><p>“But I want to feel your skin on mine.”</p><p>“My skin is so much older now, I am afraid.”</p><p>“Do you think I care about that?” Cate’s voice had never sounded so fierce as she sought her lover's flesh.</p><p>“Don’t you? How could you not? You are still such a dewy, spring blossom,” Isobel scoffed. “It isn’t possible you could like me as I am now.”</p><p>“You don’t know what I like, then,” Cate hissed and licked a line down Isobel’s neck toward the middle of her chest.</p><p>“How?” Isobel keened at the wet heat of her tongue.</p><p>“My love for you knows no age. All day I sought your eyes with mine and you’d barely glance at me, Bel. I cannot help but love you regardless of age or place or reason. Please do not try to make me rationalize this truth. It’s all I’ve ever known. I only love you more with every passing day.” She mouthed Isobel’s breasts over the light fabric of her nightdress and was gratified when the older woman obliged her by removing the layer or material from between their bodies. Isobel reached between Cate’s thighs with a familiar touch, and stroked up the slick over her bundle of nerves.</p><p>“How ready you are! So soon?”</p><p>Cate answered with a breathy cry, unabashed by how slippery she was found to be. When Isobel slipped a finger into Cate’s wet hole, Cate cried, “More, please! Another, oh, you know how I like it!”</p><p>“It’s been a while, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Isobel whispered.</p><p>“You won’t. Oh, please! I know you remember how,” Cate grabbed Isobel’s wrist and thrust onto her fingers. She clenched around them as she wound an arm around Isobel’s neck and kissed her hard. “Oh, how I love you,” she gasped. Isobel circled her bud with her thumb and curled her fingers inside of her. Cate climaxed with the speed and ease and intensity and joy known to youth, but rarely known to women like them. When she came, Cate started to cry out, but remembering where they were, she pressed her lips together and squeezed her eyes shut as a blinding light flashed beneath her eyelids. She ground on Isobel’s fingers as pleasure erupted in impossible waves. Finding Isobel’s mouth, she sucked her lower lip as she descended from the ecstasy, and then wiggled down between the other woman’s thighs.</p><p>“My Love, no. You mustn’t,” Isobel said.</p><p>Tenacious as ever, the younger woman persisted. “I have to taste you again,” Cate whimpered and sought with her tongue and fingers between Isobel’s folds.</p><p>“My Love!” Isobel whispered into the darkness. At first her hands clutched fistfuls of bedding, but then she sought and stroked the hair away from Cate’s head as she exhaled heavily and freed herself of both tension and shame.</p><p>Cate licked through Isobel’s labia and easily found her little treasure at its delta. She made haste showing how she could worship her completely by gently kissing, slowly lapping, and firmly sucking. She was diligent and patient with the older woman who needed a bit more tempting and time, but it was well worth every moment of effort. She made her lover slick as a custard, and lost herself in the wonderful, memory of her taste, sweet and fresh as a scallop. Isobel reached one hand down into Cate’s rapidly drying, tawny hair and tugged at it, as if she’d self consciously pull her away. But Cate threaded their fingers together and pushed her tongue up into Isobel’s hot, wet hole for all it was worth as she rubbed her clit with her fingers. Muscle memory took over from there and Isobel gasped as she clenched around Cate’s tongue and gave in to the overwhelming sensation. “I love you,” she cried as she tumbled into spasms around Cate’s fingers and tongue. Cate felt it all, took it all, as Isobel’s opening shattered around her tongue like the gates of heaven opening for them.</p><p>Cate kissed her way back up Isobel’s body and stopped to suckle the overly sensitive breasts that heaved beneath her lips from exertion. “I’ll never be able to lie in a bed with you and not want this,” she mouthed with nibbling kisses.</p><p>“My Sweetness?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Would you. . .?”</p><p>“Anything, yes,” Cate raised herself up on her forearms and looked down on the older woman who had an uncommonly shy look on her face.</p><p>“Would you. . . lie beside me, and use your fingers on me. . . very soft?” Isobel lowered her eyes as she whispered her request.</p><p>“Of course,” Cate slid to the side and stroked a hand down between Isobel’s thighs. “How could I have forgotten?” She smiled and Isobel turned her face to kiss her ever so lightly.</p><p>“Oh, Catie, you haven’t forgotten a thing, ahhh, not a thing my good, sweet girl!” Her voice rasped thick with desire as she undulated slowly under Cate’s delicate touch. Her second climax came much quicker than the first, but it was quiet and tender and she took it with her arms wrapped around Cate. They gazed deep into one another’s eyes and held their lips very close together, not kissing exactly, but very near and breathing one breath.</p><p>Eventually, their bodies found comforting holds on one another beneath luxurious layers of quilts.</p><p>“I don’t want to sleep,” Cate whispered.</p><p>“You must. Tomorrow will be a long day.”</p><p>“But it disappears, doesn’t it? Like a dream. Once I fall asleep, I will be gone. You will be gone. When I wake, I will be Sister Grace and you will be Sister Janet. And we won’t talk about it. We never do.”</p><p>“Darling. . . Please don’t cry.”</p><p>“Surely you haven’t forgotten I always cry after, and for the same reasons every time!” Cate exclaimed bitterly. Isobel rubbed circles on the bare flesh of her back.</p><p>“Do you think I could forget? I could sooner forget to breathe than forget one detail of you, one moment of you. But this pain we invent. . . it’s one of the reasons it needs to stop. It isn’t possible for us to exist in two worlds, to traverse between.”</p><p>"Don't tell me to stop like I'm a silly child!"</p><p>"Catie Grace!"</p><p>“I sometimes fear it’s all been a fancy, that I’ve made it up and it doesn’t even exist, that it will fade away as easily as we will leave this hotel tomorrow,” Cate sniffled. “But our love, it <em>is</em> a real thing, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It is the <em>most real</em> thing,” Isobel sighed. With a shuddering sob, Cate snuggled herself into the earthy, spicy smell of Isobel's arms. Fight it though she tried, sleep eventually conquered.</p><p>When she woke, it was quite early. The room was still dark and Cate found the bed empty. She sat and found Isobel had already risen and dressed. She stood by the window in her black habit and stark white wimple, gazing out at something Cate could not see. Still nude from head to toe, Cate rose and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She made her way to the window. “Hello,” she yawned.</p><p>Isobel’s lips pressed into a smile at her presence and then she nodded toward the window. “The brightest star.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Many mornings I rise and she greets me. I imagine she is you, watching me, keeping me company in the darkest hours, my tiny, sparkling companion.”</p><p>“Oh, Sister- .” Cate started but Isobel raised a hand and cut her off.</p><p>“Not yet, Cate. Not just yet my bright little star. Let us still be us for just one moment more, exist in this world we have made, mmmh?” She reached into the blanket and put her hand on Cate’s waist, pulled her close and kissed her nose.</p><p>“And then what?” Cate laid her head on Isobel’s chest and found the steady rhythm of her heart. When Isobel spoke, Cate heard her voice vibrate from deep inside of her, felt it travel through her entire being.</p><p>“And then we will return home. We will do the work God has put us here to perform. We will pray. And we will try to find less disruptive transportation between these two realms.” At these final words, Cate’s head snapped up and she looked at Isobel with eyes and mouth agape. Isobel took her face in her hands and gave Cate one of her lovely, warm smiles. “You are my most constant presence. My brightest star. Even behind diffused light and murky clouds I know you are there and I know you are mine.”</p><p>Cate could not speak. She could only belong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>